Little Things
by ahhtgpaw
Summary: Bella is back after college. She always said she would be fine, but what happens when something big changes everything?


**Bella's POV**

So here I were, back in Forks. That was always the plan, since before I left. I always planned to return when I was done with college. Everyone that was important knew that, and it wasn't like I didn't visit. I think I saw more of Forks in the past four years than I did the college scene, though I wouldn't have it any other way.

I just unpacked everything in the quaint little house that I found on the border of La Push and Forks. It was a two bedroom with a nice size kitchen and living room. I knew from experience that it would be used daily by the "pack".

Speaking of the pack, I'm surprised they weren't here when I got in to help with the unpacking. Then again they were probably on patrol, sleeping, eating, or with their imprints. I wished that he had imprinted on me after he phased, but he didn't. Though things never did change between us. I was still the girl that he always came to for everything. Just as I was thinking this a knock came at the door. I walked over thinking it wasn't any of the pack because they would knock and just walk in. I opened the door and there he stood.

"Hey stranger, why didn't you just come in?" I asked as I held the door open for him to come in.

"I figured I'd be a gentleman. You aren't busy are you? We need to talk." he stated walking past me into the kitchen.

"No, I have quiet time for about another hour." I replied as I followed him.

"I like how you decorated. Sorry we didn't come over to help. We were having a meeting." he said as he sat down at the table.

"It's okay, I figured you guys were busy. Where is everyone now? I thought that you would come over as a group." I asked as I started pulling stuff out to make a couple of sandwiches.

"They knew we needed to talk, they said they would be over later. Thank You." he calmly said as I placed the plate of sandwiches in front of him.

"Okay, now you're scaring me. What do you want to talk about?" I asked as I set a drink in front of him.

"I know we always had this discussion, but now that it's here, I'm worried about how you're going to take it." he said while he had food in his mouth. "I imprinted."

"Paul, that's great! I'm happy for you. Why are you worried? We talked so much about this. I knew it could always happen. I'm happy that you finally found your soul mate. As long as things don't change, it'll be fine." I replied pulling him and into a hug.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay with this? I mean me imprinting. The things that we talked about won't change at all. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they did." he stated hugging me back.

"Paul Lahote, I am positive. Now tell me all about her, you big goof. Wait, where is she now?" I stated as I pushed him back into his seat and sat beside him.

"She's at work. There's more to it than that. She doesn't know some things about us. Her name is Melissa. She's twenty-three. I love her to death, she's amazing. I imprinted two days ago. I haven't figured out how to explain things about us to her. Sam, decided that we're having a bonfire tonight. It's mandatory that you're there." he explained to me.

I just sat there shocked. Paul knew how I felt about Sam. I haven't seen Sam since he broke Leah's heart, that was a little over five years ago. I knew that it had to do with Sam not imprinting on Leah, but that was his choice. Though, I did find this out from Paul four years ago after Leah phased and imprinted. Granted, I'm not an imprint, I do have ties with the pack therefore I get information about the pack. Either way I did not want to be in Sam's company. I never went to bonfires, I never hung out with the pack as a group if Sam was with them. I am best friends with Emily, Sam's imprint.

"I don't care what Sam says. I'm not pack, I'm not under Sam's rule. I'm not going." I seethed.

"Bells, under the circumstances I think it would be best if you came, please do this for me." Paul replied grabbing my hand and giving me his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll go. I just won't be happy about it." I replied yanking my hand back from him.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a voice said from the doorway.


End file.
